


Always Expect The Unexpected.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age flip, Angst, D/s, Labour, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive!Jared, Protective!Chris, bottom!Jensen, protective!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One club, one night, one man and Jensen’s life was changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Clearly this is an AU story; none of this ever happened. I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen, they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. The villains of my story, Jensen’s family etc are not the assholes I make them in this story; I’m sure they’re awesome people in real life. No money was made from this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s note: This is based on the spn_kink meme prompt:
> 
> ‘Shy teen Jensen gets into a gay club thanks to his fake ID. He's nervous because no one knows he's gay. He can't believe it when the hot stranger is interested in him. They end up going to Jared's place where Jensen has the hottest first time he could ever imagine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come morning he thinks is basically protocol to vanish before Jared shows up. He hates to leave because he's head over heels for the guy.
> 
> A few weeks later he finds out he's pregnant and freaks. What should he do?
> 
> Meanwhile, Jared was kind of heartbroken when Jensen wasn't there in the morning. Despite Jared acting all cool and sophisticated he really doesn't do a lot of clubbing and certainly not one night stands. He desperately wants to see Jensen again.’
> 
> ... Schmoop and a happy ending PLEASE!
> 
>  
> 
> This is the second fill for this prompt and I can tell you now that it will, by no means, be as good as the first one by alezig so…don’t expect something like that. I would’ve abandoned it when they posted their fill had I not already pretty much written the whole thing and I hate throwing away a finished story. So…anyway, he’s my attempt. 
> 
> This is going to fill my 'unexpected pregnancy' square on my h/c bingo card.

    
  


** Always Expect The Unexpected. **

** Chapter One. **

Jensen’s leg jiggled uncontrollably as he stood in line for Harvelle’s, the only gay club in Winchester.  This was his first and only foray into the homosexual world since he’d discovered that he’d much rather have a pin up of Brad than Angelina up on his wall and to say he was nervous would be an understatement of epic proportions.   

‘I.D.’  Jensen jumped and looked around for a moment before he realised that the deep voice was talking to him.  

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake I.D. Chris had gotten him and plastered his best smile on his face, hoping that it made him look confident…and older.  Older would definitely be good.  Judging by the way the bouncer’s lips twitched slightly, Jensen was sure he hadn’t pulled it off.  He was convinced the guy was going to chuck him out on his ass and he’d never hear the end of it when Chris found out that Jensen couldn’t even get into a club with a fake I.D.  His eyes widened in shock when the huge man said, ‘You’re in.’

‘Really?’  Jensen asked, mentally slapping himself as soon as the words left his mouth.  ‘Right, yeah, awesome, thanks.’  He quickly pushed past the bouncer into the club before the man could change his mind. 

It was dark inside, strobe lights bouncing off the walls illuminating the mass of bodies writhing on the dance floor.  Jensen swallowed nervously and made his way over to the bar; maybe some alcohol would calm his nerves enough for him to actually _do_ something rather than hide in the bathroom all night.  He’d come here for a reason, after all.

When he got to the bar, he hopped up onto one of the stools and waited to be served.  Unfortunately, twenty minutes later, he still didn’t have a drink and he was definitely starting to regret ever coming out.  

_ Fuck it.  _  Chris could rip the piss out of him for the next year for all he cared but Jensen was going home; he didn’t belong here. 

Jensen got down from the stool and walked right into a wall, squashing his nose painfully.  Except, a second later, the wall moved and Jensen felt large hands on his arms pushing him backwards.  He blushed bright red when he realised what he’d just done - _god, could this night get any worse?_   And, of course, the answer was yes because when Jensen looked up…and up, he saw the most gorgeous guy he’d ever seen.  

Jensen’s mouth dropped open and he kind of just stared, his brain stuttering to a halt, as the heat from the guy’s hands seeped through his shirt and into his upper arms.  The barman yelled something behind him and that snapped Jensen out of his daze, _stupor,_ and he shook his head, stammering out an apology, ‘I…I’m really sorry…sorry, I was just…’

The man took one of his hands off Jensen’s arms and put a finger to Jensen’s lips, effectively stopping his embarrassing word vomit.  ‘Well aren’t you just adorable,’ the low timbre of the man’s voice washed over Jensen and he felt a little light headed.  ‘Come on, let’s get you a drink; you look like you could use one.’  With that, the man led Jensen back to the bar and pushed him up onto a bar stool with his really _huge_ hands.  _Fuck._

The man took the stool next to him, sprawling half on, half off it, and somehow managing to look both inviting and unattainable at the same time.  ‘So what do you want to drink?’ He asked Jensen. 

‘Um…brandy on the rocks?’ _That was a cool drink right?  That was a_ man’s _drink, right?_

The man just smirked and signalled the barman, ‘Hey James, can I get a rum and coke and a Stella please.’

The barman nodded, ‘Sure Jay.  Coming right up.’  _Jay…_ he was called Jay, Jensen’s fantasy had a name. 

The man turned dark eyes on Jensen, then, unabashedly looking him up and down, ‘So what’s your name, baby?’  Jensen flushed and ducked his head down at the endearment and then cursed himself for it; Jay must’ve thought he was such a loser.  He jumped when he felt a hand brush against his cheek, ‘Do you always blush like that?’ And if that didn’t just make him blush harder - this was so embarrassing.  ‘Don’t worry,’ the man’s thumb stroked across his cheekbone, ‘I think it’s cute.’ 

And all Jensen’s very, _very_ tentative hopes of getting somewhere, _anywhere,_ with Jay died – smoking hot certainly did not go for ‘cute’.    

He heard a glass hit the counter in front of him and the man slid it over to him, ‘I’m Jared, by the way,’ and he placed one of those long fingers under Jensen’s chin and lifted his face, ‘And you’re…’

‘Jensen,’ he blurted; _Jesus,_ there just wasn’t a word for how awkward Jensen was…seriously.

Jared just grinned at him and his hazel eyes twinkled with amusement and Jensen’s heart thudded loudly in his chest; if he could have just one night with Jared, then Jensen would never ask for anything again in his life.  ‘Do you want to dance with me, Jensen?’

Jensen’s first thought , of course, was ‘ hell no’ because he _couldn’t_ dance.  And he wasn’t doing that whole false modesty thing where people said they couldn’t when they really could just so everyone was all amazed and impressed; that wasn’t Jensen, he was simply a terrible dancer.  He’d pretty much got the side step down but other than that he was utterly useless; according to Chris, on the rare occasions that Jensen had gotten drunk enough to get up on the dance floor and actually _try_ to dance, he’d resembled a drunk giraffe on crack.  Not what he was _really_ going for tonight. 

And one look at Harvelle’s dance floor told Jensen that his signature one-step moves wasn’t going to cut it here.  But when he opened his mouth to say no, somehow, _somehow,_ the connection between his brain and his mouth malfunctioned and what came out was horrifyingly different, ‘Okay.’

Jared’s smile was blinding and, just for a moment, Jensen thought that all the humiliation he was about to experience when he tried to dance might actually be worth it for that smile.  Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, their drinks forgotten and untouched.  Jensen had a fleeting thought that this might’ve gone much better if he’d downed that before he let Jared drag him away.  

When they came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor, Jensen froze; he had no idea what he was meant to do, even if he _did_ dance, he certainly didn’t know how to dance in this club.  He risked a quick glance at the couples either side of them but quickly looked away when he saw what they were doing; there was no _way_ he was doing that, Jared might be hot, well the hottest thing he’d ever seen, but Jensen drew the line at practically having sex in public…probably…no, _definitely_ …maybe...  

When he looked back he found Jared staring down at him, his head tilted to the side and a thoughtful expression on his face like he was considering something.  A moment later, Jared’s hand shot out and hauled Jensen forwards, spinning him round and pulling him up against the man’s hard chest.

Jensen gasped at the feel of the muscular chest against his back and the rather large bulge pushing against his ass.  _Christ._   Large hands landed on his hips and Jared whispered in his ear, ‘Just relax, baby.’  The man gripped Jensen’s hips and rolled his own forwards into Jensen so that they were moving fluidly together on the dance floor.  

After a few moments, Jensen let go of the tension running through his muscles and let his head fall back onto Jared’s shoulder, riding out the movements of the other man’s hips behind him.  God it was so hot, Jensen felt like he was burning up.  

He couldn’t even bring himself to care when Jared flicked open the buttons of his shirt, stroking over his bare chest and exposing him to the rest of the room.  He couldn’t even bring himself to care that his cock was tenting his pants, his arousal obvious to anyone who looked at them.  For the first time in his life, Jensen didn’t feel self-conscious…he felt sexy and wanted.  

Suddenly, Jared spun him in his arms and Jensen had a moment to brace his hands on Jared’s shoulders before Jared was kissing him.  Kissing him like it was the end of the world and they were the last two people alive.  And Jensen couldn’t help kissing back with the same fervour, passion shooting through his veins as he moved his hands to tangle in Jared’s hair, pulling the man down even more.  Jensen’s hips thrust forwards when Jared’s hands moved from his hips to cup his ass through his jeans, two burning brands saying that, for tonight, he was Jared’s.

But Jensen was pretty sure that, after this, he’d never be able to look at anyone else again.  He would be Jared’s forever, even after the man left him behind.  

Finally, Jared broke the kiss, mouthing along Jensen’s jaw to his ear, ‘I’m going to take to home with me Jensen.’  It wasn’t a question and Jensen didn’t need it to be; he would follow wherever Jared led.  He nodded shakily, trying to get his body under control, trying to focus, but all his thoughts narrowed to where Jared was touching his body.  ‘I’m just gonna go settle our tab, then we’ll be good to go okay,’ Jared nuzzled his nose against Jensen’s cheek and then he was gone and Jensen swayed slightly without Jared’s strong arms to hold him up.  He felt like he’d knocked back half the bar but he hadn’t drunk a drop and this was so much better than being drunk; he felt charged, his body thrumming with energy…he felt alive.

A moment later, hands settled back on his hips and Jensen sighed in relief as he sagged backwards.  But it only took a second for Jensen to realise that the man behind him wasn’t Jared and he tensed up and tried to pull away.  But a strong arm wrapped around his chest, holding him in place, as a low voice rumbled in his ear, ‘Don’t be like that, Sweetheart.  You can’t pretend you don’t want it, you’re just begging to be taken.’  To make his intentions clear ( _as if Jensen had any doubt as to what they were after that disgusting declaration),_ the man thrust his hips against Jensen, his hard cock riding the crease of Jensen’s ass, and Jensen struggled and tried to pull away again.

‘Get your fucking hands off him.’  Relief washed over him.  That was Jared; everything would be okay now that Jared was there.  He knew that it was vaguely ridiculous to feel that safe with a man he’d only just met; really he didn’t know Jared any more than the asshole behind him.  But he couldn’t explain it, he just felt safe with Jared.  

‘Fuck off Padalecki, you’ve had your turn, give the rest of us a go,’ the man sneered, his hand wandering down Jensen’s bare chest, causing him to shiver and suck his stomach in to escape the unwanted touch.  One moment the hand was skimming the waist-band of his jeans and the next it was gone and so was the heavy, ominous weight at his back.  There was a cry behind him and Jensen whirled round to find the bastard on the floor with Jared’s boot planted firmly in the centre of his back.  The man’s arm was twisted in the air by his wrist, which Jared held effortlessly.  

Jared was staring at Jensen again, an intense stare that had Jensen shivering for an entirely different reason, ‘Apologise.’

Jensen flinched at Jared’s unexpected reaction; he…he’d thought that Jared…but…but obviously not.  He went to open his mouth to apologise but then the man on the floor mumbled, ‘Sorry,’ and cut him off.  Jared twisted his grip on the man’s wrist, making him cry out in pain, and only then did Jensen realise that Jared had been talking to the man on the floor, making _him_ apologise to Jensen – Jensen felt a pulse of warmth shoot through him at that.  

‘Not good enough, asshole, say it like you _fucking_ mean it,’ Jared snarled, tightening his grip on the man’s bent wrist – for a second, Jensen genuinely thought that Jared was going to break it and, fucked up as it was, Jensen found that hot as hell.  Jared was going to break the guy’s wrist _just_ because he touched Jensen… _wow_.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry,’ the man rasped, pain lacing his tone. 

‘Think he’s really sorry Jen?  Think I should let him go?’  Jared asked, his gaze hadn’t left Jensen’s face since the man had hit the ground.  Jensen didn’t reply though; he just strode up to Jared and pulled the man down into a kiss.  He didn’t know what had gotten into him but it felt good.  Jared immediately let go of the man’s wrist and wrapped his arms around Jensen, kissing him back.  When they parted, panting and flushed, Jared rested his forehead against Jensen’s, a hand cupping his cheek, ‘Are you okay?’

And the way Jared said that, it sounded like he really cared about Jensen, more than most of the people in Jensen’s life cared about him.  Jensen nodded, completely overwhelmed by the man in front of him, and let Jared take his hand again and lead him out of the club.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolutely the dirtiest porn I’ve ever written (and it’s probably crap!) and that is really all this chapter is…seriously…just a whole lotta porn! I don’t know where the D/s aspect came from, the boys just wanted it and I always give them what they want…they seem to enjoy it, lol! ;-)

  
 

** Chapter Two. **

 

On the ride back to Jared’s house, away from the bright lights and the half-naked bodies of the club, Jensen’s earlier nerves came back with a vengeance.  He wasn’t that he was worried about going off with a stranger, he trusted Jared, but he’d never done anything like this before and there was no way that Jared hadn’t.  Surely, he’d have expectations that Jensen couldn’t live up to, surely he’d take one look at Jensen and know that he was a virgin and kick him to the curb.  

 

Jared all but lifted him off the bike when they finally came to a stop, and while that was hot as hell, Jensen was too distracted about what was going to happen inside to really appreciate it.

 

Before Jensen knew what was happening, he was standing in Jared’s bedroom, staring down at the black sheets on the man’s bed and about one breath away from hyperventilating.  He jumped when Jared’s hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed gently, ‘You still wanna do this, Jensen, ‘cause we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do?’

 

Jared dropped his hand and stepped away and Jensen suddenly felt cold; he just wanted Jared to wrap him up in his arms again like he had at the club.  He stepped forwards and placed his hands on Jared’s chest, admitting quietly, ‘No, I do.  I just…I haven’t done anything before, I…I don’t know what to do…I…’

 

His ramblings were abruptly cut off when Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s, and it was perfect and felt so damn right that Jensen was a little scared this was all some crazy dream.   But then he fisted his hands in Jared’s shirt and the man felt too real to be a fantasy; he was too hard, too warm, to be anything but real.  ‘It’s okay, baby, just let me show you what to do.  It’ll be amazing, I promise.’  

 

Jensen nodded and Jared turned them round and walked Jensen backwards to the bed, pushing gently so Jensen fell onto his back.  Jared immediately followed him down, blanketing Jensen’s body with his own. ‘God you’re beautiful,’ Jared whispered, his voice low and reverent as he trailed a hand down Jensen’s face.  ‘Saw you the moment you walked into that club, looking so damn lost, so innocent.’  He kissed Jensen softly on the lips.  ‘Do you trust me, Jensen?’  Jensen nodded immediately, ‘I’m gonna make this so good for you, baby.’

 

Jared reached down and started popping open the buttons of Jensen’s shirt, kissing the exposed skin after each one came undone.   Soon, the shirt was hanging off his shoulders, his chest bare and on display for Jared.  Jensen moaned, deep in his throat, when Jared latched onto one of his nipples, sucking it into his mouth and lapping at the small nub with his tongue.  

 

It wasn’t long before Jensen was painfully hard again, his pants stretched tight over his obvious erection, as he thrust upwards against Jared’s body, in search of some kind of relief.  Jared just chuckled, stroking his hand down Jensen’s chest and tracing Jensen’s erection through his jeans with his finger.  ‘This for me, baby?’  

 

Jensen nodded jerkily, just lucid enough to feel the hot blush rise to his cheeks at the admission.  ‘You want me to do something about it?’  Jared asked, his voice light, as he ran his finger over the bulge in Jensen’s pants again with just enough pressure for Jensen to feel the teasing touch but not enough to bring him any kind of relief.  Jensen nodded again, his eyes closing as he took deep breaths though his nose to try and stop himself flying apart under Jared’s hands before they even got started.  He gasped when he felt Jared’s hand on his cock; Jensen hadn’t even heard the man pull his zipper down but he must have because he now had Jensen in hand and was stroking him with firm, tight stokes that Jensen couldn’t help but thrust into.  Jared’s deep voice just about broke through his haze of ‘ _yes’ ‘now’_ and _‘oh god._ ’  ‘Now I _could_ get you off like this, Jensen, but I’ve got something a little different in mind.  You want that, baby?  You wanna play this my way or do you want me to get you off right now and we’ll forget about my little surprise?’

 

Jensen’s head dropped back against the soft pillows of Jared’s bed and he desperately wanted to tell Jared just to get him off then; he’d been on edge all night and at least half hard since the moment he’d met the older man.  But there was something in Jared’s voice that told Jensen it would be better to wait; that whatever Jared had planned would be amazing, something beyond Jensen’s wildest fantasies and with Jared above him, looking down at him with those lust blown eyes and jerking him off with smooth, even strokes, just the way he liked it, Jensen could well believe it.  

 

And it was clear from the huskiness in the other man’s voice that Jared wanted this and, right then, there really wasn’t much that Jensen wouldn’t do if Jared asked him to.  So reluctantly he replied, in a voice surprisingly rough and so unfamiliar he’d have sworn that it wasn’t his, ‘Your way.’

 

‘Good boy,’ Jared smirked and kissed him again before pulled back for a moment.  Jensen heard something click and, despite his inexperience, he knew what it had to be but that didn’t stop him from startling when he felt a cold, lubed finger press against his entrance.  Jared just rubbed his thumb back and forth over Jensen’s hip bone, ‘Shhh, it’s okay, Jen, just relax for me.’  And Jensen did; it was like there was something hardwired in his body to do precisely what Jared said.  

 

He sucked in a harsh breath when he felt Jared’s long finger push into him, rubbing against his inner walls and filling him up.  This was nothing like anything Jensen had done before; fingering himself in the shower or in his locked bedroom, spread out on his bed, had never felt like this.  No, this set off sparks inside him that he’d never experienced, never even dreamed about.  His breath hitched when Jared pulled the finger out and plunged it back in, immediately filling Jensen back up again.  

 

Jared slowly fucked his finger in and out of Jensen’s hole, the slide becoming easier and more pleasurable with every thrust, until Jensen felt like he was going crazy, ‘More…I…Jared…I need…’

 

‘I know exactly what you need, baby,’ Jared smirked, sounding a little breathless but no way near as wrecked as Jensen and somehow, Jared being so in control, so calm, even when he was fucking Jensen half out of his mind was a whole level of hot that Jensen couldn’t even comprehend.  Then the older man leaned down and nipped at the sensitive skin of Jensen’s thigh and Jensen was pretty sure he would’ve shot his load right then, had Jared not grabbed hold of his cock and squeezed tightly at the base, his smile growing as he said, ‘Not yet, Jen.’

 

Jensen blinked down at him, dazed from his almost orgasm and more than a little desperate, ‘Jared…’

 

‘It’s alright, I’ve got something for you,’ Jared crawled up Jensen’s body to place a chaste kiss on his lips before he got off the bed.  Jensen heard the man rooting around in the bedside drawer for something but before he could get a glimpse of what had Jared pulled out, the man was climbing back onto the bed.  Immediately, Jensen felt something touch his lubed hole again, something unyielding, something that most definitely was not Jared’s finger.  

 

Whatever it was slipped into him just as easily as Jared’s finger had done and nestled deep inside him.  ‘What…’  Jared shifted it slightly and it brushed against that special spot inside Jensen making his hips jolt off the bed in an almost blinding shot of arousal.  ‘Fuck.’

 

‘Exactly.’  Jared pulled out whatever it was in Jensen’s ass and pushed it firmly back in, and _god_ , did that feel good.  Jensen squirmed beneath Jared, his fingers fisted in the covers, as Jared fucked him agonisingly slow, watching him with those mesmerising, dark eyes.  

 

Jensen was dimly aware that it must’ve been some kind of toy that Jared had stuffed up his ass; Jensen had seen them online, had always secretly wanted to buy one but hadn’t wanted to risk his mom finding it in his room.  He couldn’t help but wonder what other toys the man had hidden in that drawer; the dirty images that conjured up in Jensen’s brain only served to make him harder, if that were possible, and he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from begging Jared to show him…to show him everything.     

 

Jared pushed the toy back in one last time, jamming up right up against Jensen’s prostate, leaving him gasping and panting, his mouth slack and open,  ‘You like that baby?’  Jensen nodded mindlessly in answer to the distant voice, trying desperately to stave off his orgasm, ‘Then you’re gonna love this.’

 

Jensen let out a choked off sob when the thing nestled inside him started to vibrate, low rumbling tremors against his prostate, but before he could say anything, _do_ anything, Jared swallowed him down…all the way.  And that was it, Jensen was done, it was all too much - Jared, the vibrations, the tight, wet heat around his cock.  He came with a hoarse cry down Jared’s throat, fucking up into his mouth.  

 

Jensen fell back on the bed utterly boneless and sated, the vibrations in his ass sending a mixture of pleasurable and painful sensations to his over sensitive cock.  As he came down from his high, the vibrations became too much and he made to pull out the toy but Jared caught his wrist, ‘Leave it in,’ he breathed against Jensen’s neck.  

 

‘But I…I can’t…not yet…’ Jensen was young but he wasn’t that fucking young.  

 

‘You can, Jensen, and when you’re hard and desperate enough for me, I’m gonna slid right into your tight, little hole and fuck you so hard, you’re gonna come all over yourself again just on my cock.’  Then the older man took hold of the toy in his ass and started moving it again, pushing it further in and then out slightly; setting up a random, jerky rhythm that left Jensen completely wrong footed and sent little sparks of pleasure to Jensen’s cock.  

 

To Jensen’s amazement, his cock started twitching, curving up towards his stomach; Jensen wasn’t sure if it was the order, the way Jared just _expected_ him to do as he was told, or the stimulation to his prostate that was getting him so hot but either way, he fucking liked it.  ‘That’s it baby,’ Jared wrapped his huge hand around Jensen’s semi-hard cock and stroked until it was fully hard again, pre-cum glistening at the tip.  

 

The toy in Jensen’s ass disappeared and he whined at the empty feeling, wantonly pushing his ass backwards in search of something to fill him up again.  Jared chuckled darkly above him and something thick pushed into Jensen, not Jared, not yet; clearly Jared wanted Jensen on the verge of insanity before he gave into what they both clearly wanted.  

 

It was much larger than the previous toy and while Jensen was relaxed from the mind numbing orgasm he’d just had and too damn fucked out to tense up much, it still hurt as his ass stretched around it, swallowing it up as Jared pushed it relentlessly inside.  But it was the good kind of hurt and Jensen couldn’t help but relish the feeling of the thick length inside him.  ‘Jesus, fucking Christ, that’s hot,’ Jared breathed hotly against Jensen’s neck.  ‘Your ass is so hungry for it, wants to be filled so bad.  Who’d have thought it, my shy little virgin being a slut for cock?’  Jensen moaned as Jared pulled the toy out before thrusting it back in, fucking Jensen with it, opening him up and making him hot and desperate again, just like he’d promised.  Heat pooled fast in Jensen’s belly, his toes curling as the pleasure thrummed through his body, but Jensen didn’t want to come this time without Jared inside him, ‘Please…Jared…’

 

‘Please what, baby?’ The man angled the toy right into his prostate and Jensen groaned, closing his eyes and licking across his swollen bottom lip.

 

‘I…I want you…I want you to fuck me,’ Jensen was glad his blush of embarrassment was hidden under his brighter flush with arousal this time.  

 

In an instant the toy was gone and Jensen could feel Jared’s large cock pushing against his stretched hole, ‘God, you have no idea what you do to me.’  And then Jared pushed in, one long slide until he was settled deep inside Jensen.  And god, it was so different, Jared was hot and pulsing inside him - alive and real and perfect.  

 

Jared pulled back, his cock dragging maddeningly against Jensen’s insides before he slammed back in, pushing Jensen up on the bed.  ‘Look at me, Jen, open your eyes,’ Jared ordered and, of course, Jensen obeyed instantly.

 

He looked up into Jared’s eyes, blown almost black with lust, shocked at the hunger reflected within them.  Hunger for Jensen.  Jensen brought his legs up and wrapped them around Jared’s waist, hooking his ankles behind the man’s back, in an effort to bring him closer, to meld them into one being.  Jared groaned when Jensen’s heels locked together against his back and his thrusts became quicker, more urgent, as he pounded into Jensen, thrusting his cock into Jensen’s prostate again and again until Jensen was a babbling mess beneath him.  

 

‘Let go, Jen,’ Jared panted above him. ‘Come on just my cock; show me that you’re mine.’  Jared bit down on Jensen’s neck and Jensen came hard between them, his cry swallowed up by Jared’s mouth when he descended on Jensen’s in a greedy kiss.  

 

Distantly, Jensen felt warmth flood his insides, heard Jared cursing above him, but he was too fucked out, too damn content, to really register it.  He didn’t feel Jared pull out or notice the man get up from the bed but a few seconds later, a cool cloth was running over his heated skin, cleaning him up.  The cloth moved down between his legs, wiping at his sore hole, and Jensen hissed and jerked away.  

 

‘Shhh, it’s okay, baby.’  He relaxed again at the soft timbre of Jared’s voice and allowed himself to be turned on his side.  Jared spooned up against his back and Jensen relished the closeness; he’d never felt so happy in his entire life as he did in Jared’s arms, he felt complete and whole and safe, he knew that finally, his life was starting to look up.  Snuggling backwards, he willingly gave in to the seductive pull of sleep, a small smile etched on his face.

 

 

NEXT. 

 


	3. Chapter Three.

  
 

** Chapter Three. **

Jensen blinked his eyes open, squinting at the bright sunlight streaming in through the curtains.  The events of the last night slowly came back to him and he smiled and turned onto his side to curl up against Jared.  Only Jared wasn’t there.  

Frowning, Jensen got out of the bed, grabbed his boxers and pulled on one of Jared’s shirts; it smelled like the older man and by the time he reached the bedroom door, he was already half hard.  Jensen made his way, cautiously, through the house in search of Jared; he had no idea where he was going after all – he and Jared hadn’t exactly had time for the grand tour the night before.  

Jensen heard Jared’s deep voice echo from one of the rooms downstairs and made his way towards it, a smile on his face; he couldn’t believe he’d found his soul-mate in Harvelle’s of all places.  

Jensen stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and watched Jared reach up into one of the cupboards, the muscles of his back flexing as he stretched.  Jensen flushed at the memory of those muscles flexing over him last night and felt himself harden a little more in his boxers.  No-one had ever affected him like Jared.  He was about to announce himself when he realised that Jared was on the phone and held back, not wanting to interrupt. 

_ ‘Yeah, I know I fucked up but I’ll deal with him okay? Just give me a few hours.’ _

The smile slipped off Jensen’s face and his stomach tightened over painfully.  _Fucked up?  Deal with him?_   

Jared sounded so…angry; not loving and caring like he had last night.  Was Jared angry at him?  Did the man regret bringing Jensen home that much; he’d been more than enthusiastic back at the club… _oh god,_ had Jensen been _that_ bad in bed?  It had felt amazing to him, easily the best night of his life, but to someone as experienced as Jared…

_ ‘Yeah, I can’t believe I did it either, okay, it was stupid, I…’ _

Jensen was suddenly moving, stumbling away from the door and crossing the hall to the narrow staircase.  By the time he made it back to the bedroom, tears were streaming down his face; was that all he’d been to Jared, just another stupid fuck?  How could that be true when Jared was…when Jensen had already fallen in love with Jared?

He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on roughly; he was about to rip Jared’s shirt off but he stopped himself at the last moment.  He just couldn’t.  As much as Jared had hurt him, Jensen still loved him, still wanted something to remember him by.  Maybe he could pretend sometimes that Jared felt the same way and that he would come for Jensen and they’d get their happily ever after one day.  

Jensen had spent most of his life in his head, dreaming of how things could be different, what would adding one more fantasy hurt?  

So dressed in his jeans and Jared’s shirt, Jensen ran from the man’s house and didn’t stop until his sides ached.  He stumbled into the park and fell to his knees on the dew-damp grass.  He crawled over to the tree line until he was shaded by their low branches.  Now that he was out of sight, hidden away from the world he wasn’t ready to deal with, he sat back against the hard bark as he hugged his knees to his chest and cried.  

NEXT. 

 


	4. Chapter Four.

 

** Always Expect the Unexpected. **

** Chapter Four.   **

Jensen stared at the tiny stick in his hand in horror…this couldn’t be possible.  He threw the stick into the bin with the other three Chris had bought him but he couldn’t deny it anymore – he was pregnant.  

It had been a little over a month since that crazy night at Harvelle’s and Jensen had been feeling ill all week.   Finally, Chris had convinced him to take a pregnancy test, but not until after Jensen had vehemently informed his best friend that there was _no_ _way_ that that was the reason he was sick.  None whatsoever.  Looked like he’d been wrong after all…so fucking wrong.

Chris was the only person Jensen had told about that night; after the park Jensen had found himself on Chris’s doorstep, unaware of how he’d gotten there.  But it hadn’t mattered; Chris had just opened the door, pulled him inside and let Jensen cry in his arms for what seemed like forever.  Chris might not always have been the best with words but he knew how to take care of Jensen, he always had.  

A loud knock on the door jolted Jensen back to the present. ‘Jensen, what are you doing in there?’  His father’s tone was stern, verging on suspicious; he probably thought Jensen was smoking or something…if only. 

‘I…I’ll be out in a minute,’ Jensen replied hoarsely, trying desperately to tamp down his slowly rising panic. 

‘Well hurry up, dinner’s on the table,’ his father ordered.  Jensen sagged in relief as he heard his father walk away, his shoulders slumping where he sat on the toilet seat.  He was going to have to tell them some time; it wouldn’t be long before he started showing and then they’d find out anyway.  But if he waited until then, he’d have to add lying to his list of sins and he really didn’t see that helping his cause any.

His parents hadn’t always been the most supportive and they’d kind of brushed over the fact that he was gay; the day Jensen had told them, nervous and sweating, his father had walked out, his mother had cried and they’d never spoken about it since.  

The thing was, Jensen just didn’t fit into the Ackles clan.  He never had.  He was the disappointing, underachieving middle child between Josh, the captain of every one of his high school’s sport’s teams, and Mack, the apple of her daddy’s eye.  Jensen had simply been forgotten somewhere along the way, overlooked and ignored; he was less of the black sheep and more like a ghost that haunted their steps, trying to get noticed, trying to get them to hear him, _see_ him.  It had never worked and nothing had ever changed.  

But despite all that, Jensen was sure that his mom and dad would get him through this, they were still his parents after all.  

His family had already started dinner when Jensen sat down at the table and he filled his plate in silence.  About half way through the meal, when the conversation had hit a natural lull and everyone was more focused on their food than the conversation, Jensen felt it was probably the best moment to break his news.  The best moment he was ever going to get anyway.  ‘Um…mom, dad, I…I’ve got something to tell you,’ he said quietly, pushing the mash on his plate around with his fork and resolutely not looking at either of his parents.  

The silence dragged on, an awkward tension filling the room whilst the Ackles waited for him to speak.  Now that the moment was here, though, Jensen didn’t know where to begin; did he just come out and say he was pregnant or did he tell them about Jared, fill them in on what had happened, and _then_ tell them about the pregnancy?  ‘Come on boy, out with it,’ his father said harshly, not bothering to hide his annoyance at his youngest son’s silence.  Jensen flinched at the tone, just like he always did when his father made it known what a disappointment Jensen was.

Jensen mustered all the courage he possessed and looked up at his family, bit his lip and whispered, ‘I…I’m pregnant.’

And everything just stopped.  

Jensen’s father dropped his cutlery onto his plate, the knife and fork scraping loudly against the china, and fixed Jensen with a shocked stare, ‘You’re what?’

‘I’m p…pregnant,’  Jensen said again, his voice even quieter than before as he shrunk back from his father’s intense gaze. 

The surprise on his father’s face quickly morphed to anger then disgust, his lip curling as he snarled ‘So you couldn’t just be a _fag_ , you had to go and get knocked up as well?!’

‘I…no…I didn’t mean to…’ Jensen stuttered, completely taken aback by his father’s reaction, as he tried to explain what had happened. 

‘Of course you fucking didn’t.’  The older man wiped a hand over his jaw, ‘Jesus, I knew you were stupid but this…this is more than I expected _even_ from you.’  His eyes narrowed, ‘Who was it?’ The disgust on his father’s face deepened, if that were at all possible, as he asked, ‘That delinquent you insist on hanging out with?’

A flash of anger shot through Jensen despite his fear; Chris was the only one who’d always been there for him, had always loved him, ‘No, it wasn’t Chris.  And don’t talk about him like that.’  And suddenly his father was on his feet, dragging Jensen from his chair and pushing him up against the dining room wall. 

‘Don’t you talk back to me, boy; I’ll say whatever I damn well please under my own roof.’  His father’s dark eyes were blazing as they bore into Jensen’s and he couldn’t help but recoil from the rage, the unconcealed _hate,_ he saw there.  ‘Doesn’t matter anyway I suppose; tomorrow morning we’re going to Dr Jones and we’re getting rid of that filthy thing.’ 

He dropped Jensen then and the boy fell to his knees, clutching his stomach protectively, ‘No…no, I…I’m not getting rid of my baby.’  _Christ,_ he’d thought his parents would be mad at him, but this…this was unthinkable.

‘You damn well are.  And after that, we’re sending you some place where they can teach you to be a real man; I’ve put up with this nonsense for far too long already.’  His father declared, calmly walking back to his seat at the table, almost like nothing had happened.

‘NO!’  Jensen shouted, getting to his feet again and facing his father.  There weren’t many things that he’d dare fight his dad on, not many things he cared about enough to risk the man’s anger, but this...this was something he _was_ going to fight for.  

It surprised him that he felt that way, that he felt so strongly for a baby he’d only known about for a couple of hours but his father threatening to take her from him, to _kill_ her, had sliced through his heart in a way he would never have expected.  Jensen knew now that this baby was going to be the most important thing in his life, more important that Jensen himself.  And he loved her; he loved his baby and he wasn’t going to let anyone take her away from him.  ‘I’m having this baby and there’s nothing you can do about it,’ he promised, his jaw firm, his eyes determined.

Jensen’s father’s mouth twisted into a cruel smirk as the man made his way back over to Jensen where he still stood by the wall, ‘Really?  You think so, Jensen?’  He breathed out a long, fake put-upon sighed, ‘Well if you’re not going to let me take care of this the easy way, then it’ll just have to be the hard way, won’t it?’  

And then his father punched him in the stomach.  

Hard.

Jensen doubled over from the pain, falling to his knees as he wrapped his arms around his stomach…no…no…his father couldn’t do this.  His father kicked him in the side, knocking him to the floor again, and Jensen moaned and rolled over onto his stomach, trying to keep it away from the older man’s vicious hands and feet.  ‘Maybe this’ll teach you what I expect from you in this house.’  

Another kick.  

‘Hey!  What the hell are you doing?’  Chris’ angry voice suddenly cut through the loud pounding in Jensen’s head and body, ‘Get the fuck off him.’  Jensen felt gentle hands on his arms, pulling him up from the floor, ‘Come on Jen, you’re coming with me.’  Jensen felt like he was about two seconds away from throwing up or passing out, or possibly both, and leaned on his friend for support.  

‘Like hell he is,’ Jensen’s father growled but Chris just pushed Jensen behind him, stepping between the older man and his son.  

‘I know you like to pick on people who are afraid of you, _Mr Ackles_ , but I’m not, so give me everything you’ve got,’ Chris said defiantly, his chin jutting out at the older man and daring him to step up to the challenge.  Chris was pretty hard core, even though he was only a couple of years older than Jensen; he’d gotten into his fair share of fights over the years and he’d always, _always,_ come out on top.  Jensen might not have liked fighting but Chris had never fought anyone without reason and he’d always defended Jensen when he’d gotten himself into a tight spot, be it with the bullies at school or with his older brother or, on more than one occasion, with his father, and Jensen had always been grateful.  But it had never been like this; from the look on Chris’s face, Jensen honestly believed that this time his best friend wouldn’t just walk away when Jensen’s father backed down, that this time one of them would end up bloody and bruised on the Ackles’ dining room floor.

Jensen’s father didn’t make any move towards them but his angry scowl was still fixed on Jensen.  Jensen’s eyes flickered over to his family; his mother was staring at her plate, a blank expression on her face, Josh was glaring at him with an expression scarily like their father’s and Mack was looking at him like she’d never seen him before.  Not one of them spoke up for him against their father and he realised, right then, that this was the last time he was going to see any of his family – if they were going to make him choose between them and his baby, he’d choose his baby every single time.  

Chris was still standing between him and his father, his breathing erratic and furious, and Jensen really didn’t want to see this devolve into a fist fight.  He was tired; he just wanted to leave, ‘Chris can we just…can we go, please?’

Chris nodded slightly and began to push Jensen out of the room.  ‘Jensen Ackles, you get back in this room right now or so help me God,’ his father yelled after them but Chris was already herding him out the door. ‘Don’t you fucking walk away from me, you little shit.’

‘Oh fuck this,’ Chris rolled his eyes, turned away from Jensen and punched Alan Ackles square in the nose.  Jensen’s mouth dropped open in shock but he didn’t have time to process what had just happened because Chris was already hastily guiding Jensen towards his truck.  Once Jensen was securely inside, he risked a look out the back window and saw his father running down the drive, blood gushing from his broken nose as he screamed at them.  

Chris leapt up into the driving seat next to him and grinned at Jensen, ‘You ready to go?’

‘God yes,’ Jensen breathed, smiling weakly in return.  As they drove away, Jensen felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders, one that he’d never even known was there; he was finally away from his father and the burden of his expectations and the pain of his unwavering disapproval.  His hands drifted down to his stomach; he might have just lost his family but he had everything he needed.  

Well, except for one thing…but that was well out of his reach now.  Besides, he was cradling at least a part of that one thing in his hands, his baby, and he would hold her close for the rest of his life, cherish and love her and be everything she ever needed…Yeah he could live with that. 

NEXT. 

 


	5. Chapter Five.

 

** Chapter Five. **

 

** Five months later. **

 

Jensen wiped down what he hoped would be his last table of the night; it was getting late, near closing time, so it wouldn’t be long before he got to go home.  It had been a long shift - his back and feet ached and his head was pounding; waiting tables really wasn’t the best to have when you were five months pregnant.  But he couldn’t afford to give it up, not when he was going to have medical bills to pay in a couple of months, and, unfortunately, the rent and utilities didn’t just stop because he was pregnant. 

 

Chris had obviously offered to give him a room at his place but Jensen had needed to get out of Winchester.  And despite the shitty job he had and the crappy flat he was living in, he didn’t regret that decision for a second.  If Jensen had stayed in Winchester, sooner or later, his father would’ve found him and that would not have ended well.  The man would never change his mind about the baby and she’d only _just_ survived their last run in.  The doctor Chris had taken him to ( _and_ paid for, despite Jensen’s protests) had said that they’d been very lucky the attack hadn’t caused any permanent damage to the baby.

 

So upon leaving the doctor’s office, Jensen had grabbed the first bus out of town headed for someplace where no-one knew him and where no-one from his past would ever even think to look for him.  

 

He’d changed his name too; he was now Jen Singer, orphan, only child, and single father.  Mostly, people left him alone; his manager, Bill, couldn’t give a rat’s ass about him, or his baby, and barely paid him minimum wage despite the fact that he worked harder than any of the other employees at the diner. 

 

But even though he worked every hour he could, Jensen still wasn’t sure that he’d have enough money to take care of the baby after she was born.  He didn’t know the sex of his child yet, he didn’t have the money for expensive doctor’s appointments, but he was pretty sure she was a girl.  He’d thought so from the very beginning and he couldn’t wait to meet her.

 

So as excited as he was about the birth, about finally getting to hold his baby girl, he was still terrified about what was going to happen afterwards.  Jensen had no idea how he was going to manage when he had to cut back his hours at the diner to take care of her; he was barely covering the bills as it was and that was without all the extra baby supplies he was going to need.  And he’d be damned if he let his baby go without.

 

Jensen carried the tray of empty cups and plates back to the counter in one hand while he flicked off the coffee machines he passed with the other.  That done, he settled back against the counter and let his hand drop to his stomach; he’d been doing this more and more as the weeks had passed, as his stomach had grown and he’d begun to feel her move inside him. 

And now, whenever they were alone, Jensen found himself talking to her, telling her all about his childhood, the things he and Chris used to get up to, and, of course, all about the man himself.  He was going to ask Chris to be her godfather; Jensen couldn’t think of anyone better to take care of his baby if something happened to him.  After all, Chris had taken such good care of Jensen, there was no way he wouldn’t be able to handle this.  And he knew that Chris would love her so much and spoil the little girl rotten, just like she deserved; the thought brought a smile to his face as he stroked his stomach absently. 

 

Sighing, Jensen pushed away from the counter and started to wipe it down with the cloth from his waist.  Over the last few months, Jensen had tried his best not to think about Jared; it made his heart clench painfully in his chest and tears rush to his eyes when he did.  But sometimes, late at night, when he was feeling lonely and unwanted, he would tell his baby about her father. 

 

He would leave out all the bad parts, how things had ended between them, and just tell her how Jared had made Jensen feel alive for the first time in his life, how he’d made Jensen feel like the only man in the world, loved and cherished…and how…and how Jared had given him her, the most precious gift in all the world.  Jensen knew he would never be able to thank Jared enough for that, even though the man hadn’t wanted him, _even though_ the man had hurt him.   

 

Jensen shook his head slightly, blinking away the tears in his eyes, as he picked up the tray and headed back into the kitchen to give Pete the dirty dishes to wash up.  The past was gone, there was nothing he could do about that; all that mattered now was that his baby was alive and healthy and they were going to be a family.  He didn’t know her yet but he already loved her.  That love, that overwhelming protectiveness, he’d felt all those months ago had only strengthened as the weeks had gone by and now he’d give anything to keep her safe.  Anything.   

 

‘Jensen.’  Jensen startled, the tray falling from his hands; the mugs and plates smashed as they hit the floor, littering the white tiles with broken shards. 

 

He knew that voice, had dreamed about it for months. 

 

Jensen spun round and came face to face with Jared, someone he never expected to see standing in Lockerville, let alone standing in _his_ diner.  Before Jensen could say anything, though, he was being swept up into a tight hug.  ‘Oh thank god, I’ve finally found you,’ Jared whispered into his hair. 

 

Jensen’s arms were frozen at his sides as he tried to process what was happening.  Jared was here?  And he seemed _pleased_ to see Jensen?  And…and that had almost sounded like Jared had been _looking_ for him, but he couldn’t have been, right?  After what the man had said that morning, it had been obvious that he wanted Jensen out of his life as soon as possible so…so why was he here? 

 

‘J…Jared?’  Jensen asked in hesitant voice, a little afraid that if he spoke the man might disappear.  He’d dreamed countless times that, one day, Jared would walk into the diner and sweep him off his feet but Jensen had always known that it would never really happen.

 

But apparently, it had happened, it _was_ happening, and this wasn’t a dream at all because Jensen was wrapped up so tightly in the taller man’s arms that he was actually starting to find it a little difficult to breathe.  No fantasy could do that. 

 

Finally, Jared let him go and cupped Jensen’s face in his hands, ‘Jen, where have you been and wh…’ the man trailed off as his eyes dropped to Jensen’s rounded stomach.  Jensen shifted nervously when the man’s shocked eyes flickered back up to his face.

 

Jensen stepped back quickly, wrapping his arms around himself; he hadn’t gotten rid of his baby for his father and he certainly wasn’t getting rid of her for Jared.

 

‘Jen, you’re…you’re pregnant?’  Jared asked, his voice soft.

 

‘Yes,’ Jensen replied, beginning to feel a little defensive at Jared’s reaction, and turned his body away slightly.

 

‘Is…is it mine?’  Jensen flinched; _of course_ she was Jared’s, how could the man even _think_ that she wasn’t?  Jensen had never been with anyone before Jared and he certainly hadn’t wanted to be with anyone else after that night. 

 

‘Yeah, she is,’ Jensen answered, his voice just as hushed as he traced his hand over his belly.

 

And suddenly, those strong arms were pulling Jensen close again, hugging him to Jared’s broad chest, ‘Oh my god, that…that’s amazing.  That’s so _fucking_ amazing, baby!’  Jensen felt Jared press a kiss to the top of his head and they stayed there, tangled up in each other, for a long time and Jensen took the opportunity just to breathe Jared in. 

 

This was so much better than any fantasy he’d ever come up with and even though he didn’t really understand what Jared was doing there, he couldn’t bring himself to push the other man away.  Not when he felt so safe, filled with that same feeling of contentment he’d felt when he’d woken up in Jared’s bed all those months ago.

 

Finally Jared pulled back slightly, his hands settling on Jensen’s waist as he gazed down at him, a frown on his face, ‘God, why did you leave me, Jen?’

 

And that was enough to break the spell; those words brought everything crashing back to him – the cruel words, the lies, the broken promises. 

 

Jensen struggled out the man’s hold, putting several feet between them again, and gave Jared a look of disbelief, ‘Me?  I only left to save us both the embarrassment of you kicking me out Jared.’  If anything Jared’s frown deepened and that just made Jensen madder.  As if the man didn’t know _exactly_ what Jensen was talking about.  ‘I _heard_ you on the phone that morning; I heard what a ‘fuck…fuck up’ I was and how you were gonna ‘deal’ with me.’  Tears sprang to Jensen’s eyes and he quickly reached up and wiped them away, hoping Jared hadn't seen how much it still hurt that the man hadn’t wanted him. 

 

‘What are you talking about?’  Jared looked completely lost and had Jensen not heard the phone conversation for himself, he might actually have believed that the man had no idea what he was talking about. 

 

Then something flickered in Jared’s hazel eyes and his forehead smoothed out, the frown melting away. Jensen flinched, when the man let out a low chuckle, and backed away slightly.  Nothing about this was remotely funny; Jared couldn’t possibly have come all this way just to laugh at him, right?

 

‘Jesus, Jensen, I was talking to my secretary.  I’d fucked up one of my client’s accounts and they were furious.  When I said I was gonna deal with it, I was talking about going go into the office to fix it.’  He pulled Jensen in again, mindful of his full stomach this time, ‘God, baby, I wasn’t talking about you; that night was the best night of my life.  I went back to the bedroom to tell you that I had to go into work for a couple of hours but…but you were already gone.’   He kissed the top of Jensen’s head again, ‘I’ve been looking for you ever since, didn’t think I was ever gonna find you.’

 

And that was just too much; Jared _did_ want him and he seemed to want the baby too?  God, if this was all a dream then Jensen damn well never wanted to wake up.  ‘You…you want me?’  Jensen asked, his voice thick.

 

‘Always, baby, _always_.  We’re gonna have the perfect little family, I promise.’  Jared reached round behind Jensen’s back and undid the apron he was wearing before he tugged the material over Jensen’s head and threw it to the floor.  He then took Jensen’s hand in his and led him to the door, ‘Come on, Jen, let’s go home.’

 

 

NEXT.

  



	6. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just porn folks and it’s kind of D/s which I’ve never really done before so it’s probably crap but anyway…here goes…hope it’s not too awful! :-S

** Chapter Six.  **

 

** One month later. **

 

The last month with Jared had been incredible.  Jensen had been a little wary of Jared to begin with, hadn’t been completely sure that the man was telling the truth about wanting him and the baby, but that was all behind them now.  Jared had been loving and attentive; the way he’d embraced his role as the baby’s father had been far beyond anything Jensen had ever dreamed of.  The man went with Jensen to every doctor’s appointment, he rubbed Jensen’s back, soothingly, while he was bent over the toilet at four in the morning, and he even drove to the local store at all hours of the night to pick up whatever Jensen was craving right then, no matter how weird the request.  All in all, Jared had been nothing short of perfect since the moment he’d found Jensen.

 

And the sex… _fucking hell_ …the sex was amazing; half the time Jensen was afraid he might actually burn up from the heat between them.  When Jared had first brought him home, Jensen had been worried that the man would no longer find him attractive with the prominent bulge of their child curving his body outwards, the swell distorting the once flat lines and hard angles of his body.  But, if anything, his rounded belly only turned Jared on more.  The man would almost always end up with his hand on Jensen’s stomach while they watched TV together in the evenings and every day when he came home from work, Jared would wrap his arms around Jensen from behind, cradling his pregnant stomach, and kiss him lightly on the temple. 

 

And Jensen couldn’t help but think it was damn lucky his boyfriend still found him attractive because, this close to his due date, Jensen was horny _all the fucking time_.  It was all he could do not to jump Jared every freaking second of the day; it was a miracle the man _ever_ made it into work.  Not that Jared seemed to mind all that much, of course.  

 

Jensen had gotten a glimpse of just how kinky Jared was their first night together but that had been nothing compared to what the man was really like in the bedroom; he was dirty and dominating and so fucking hot, Jensen got hard just _thinking_ about some of the things they got up to. 

 

And that was pretty much the reason why Jensen was currently lying naked in their bed, his thoughts drifting helplessly to Jared, as he waited for his boyfriend to get home and find him.  Jared had unfairly denied him morning sex because of an early meeting at work but he’d promised to make it up to Jensen that night.  Jensen was getting a little impatient though; it wasn’t even that late, only just past six, but Jensen had been lying there, ready, since four o’clock, counting down the minutes till Jared got home.  It was probably a little pathetic, acting like this, and definitely bordering on desperate but Jensen defied anyone to spend the night with Jared and _not_ be left begging for more.  Not that Jensen was sharing, obviously, not if he could help it. 

 

Jensen heard the door slam downstairs and felt the familiar rush of anticipation and arousal, that he always got around Jared, curl through his gut and heat his groin.  Despite his excitement, he couldn’t help his cheeks flushing with the slight embarrassment and anxiety he felt at putting himself out there like this, opening himself up for ridicule if Jared didn’t like what he saw.  It had been weeks but he still felt self-conscious around Jared; the man was _so_ gorgeous and Jensen couldn’t help but wonder, half the time, why the man wanted him over the hundreds of other willing people he could easily have chosen to be with.  He doubted that insecurity would ever go away, no matter what Jared said. 

 

Jensen took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as he pushed the covers all the way down, bent one leg and threw an arm wantonly above his head, hoping the pose came off as sexy rather than stupid. 

 

The bedroom door opened, ‘Jen?’  Jared’s eyes darkened instantly as he looked down at Jensen’s naked body spread out on the bed.  Jensen felt his flush deepen and his dick gave an excited twitch at Jared’s hungry gaze.  ‘What do we have here, then?’ The man purred as he made his way across the room to the bed, shedding his clothes as he went.  ‘Someone’s left me a present and it isn’t even my birthday,’ Jared smirked as he crawled up Jensen’s body and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

 

When Jared pulled back to look at him, Jensen turned his head to the side, baring his neck in submission; Jared really seemed to like it when he did that.  Jared growled and bent down to lick a stripe up Jensen’s pale throat, ‘You feeling lonely baby?  You need me to take care of you?’  Jensen nodded, the movement jerky as his arousal sky-rocketed from the feel of Jared’s hard body pressed up against his. 

 

Jared’s hand trailed down Jensen’s body to his entrance and his boyfriend dipped a finger inside.  Jensen heard the man suck in a surprised breath, ‘You all ready for me, baby?  Were you thinking of me when you did this, Jen?  When you had your fingers up here, were you thinking of me filling you up with my big, fat cock?’  Jensen whimpered as Jared pushed his fingers all the way inside.  ‘I think you were,’ the man pressed against Jensen’s prostate, ‘my naughty little slut; you know you’re not allowed to touch yourself down here, not unless I tell you to.’

 

Jensen _did_ know that; he knew the rules but he’d just needed Jared so badly today that he hadn’t been able to help himself.   

 

Jensen gasped at the sharp slap to the tender skin of his inner thigh, ‘You know what happens to naughty little boys though, don’t you Jensen?’ Jensen nodded, squirming and trying desperately not to lose it as Jared’s fingers kept rubbing at his prostate; he was in enough trouble already without coming before being given permission to do so. 

 

‘You’re gonna have to be punished, baby.’  Jensen was barely aware that Jared had even moved until he felt something tight close around his cock and balls - a fucking cock-ring.  Jensen whined as Jared stroked a hand lightly down his hard, throbbing cock; he _needed_ to come, he’d been on edge all fucking day, ‘Need to come, baby?’  Jensen nodded frantically, but Jared just smiled, that hot, dangerous smile that promised Jensen he’d be a sobbing, begging mess before his boyfriend was through with him.  ‘Well then maybe next time, you’ll follow the rules.’

 

Without any warning Jared took Jensen’s hard cock in his mouth and sucked, his fingers still moving in Jensen’s ass, thrusting relentlessly against his prostate, ‘Ah…ah…’  Jensen took little hitching breaths as his hips tried to thrust up into Jared’s warm, wet mouth but his boyfriend held him down, his arm a steel band across Jensen’s body.  It was so much sensation, _too_ much, but he couldn’t come, not with the cock ring round him; he felt like he was going out of his mind and it hurt so fucking good. 

 

Jared sucked once more on Jensen’s cock before he pulled back, letting the hard shaft fall from his mouth with an obscene pop.  Jensen couldn’t suppress his groan of disappointment when Jared withdrew his fingers from his ass, ‘Hmmm, what am I gonna do with you, huh?’  The man ran his thumb over Jensen’s full bottom lip, ‘Think if you wanna come, you’re gonna have to work for it, baby.  Maybe that’ll help you remember that your ass is mine and you’ll think twice before starting without me again.’  Then Jared was scooping Jensen up, lying back on the bed himself, and placing Jensen astride his lap. 

 

Jensen might have swooned a little at that; he was well aware that Jared could manhandle him any way he wanted but actually experiencing it was _so_ very different and so much hotter than it had any right to be.  Jensen straddled Jared’s hips, looking down at his lover, waiting for instructions, waiting to see what Jared wanted him to do. 

 

Jared’s large hands settled on Jensen’s slim hips, lifting him up slightly, ‘You’re gonna fuck yourself on my cock, Jen.  You’re gonna ride me like a fucking pony and, if I think you deserve it, if I think you’ve worked hard enough, I’ll take off the cock ring and let you come.’ 

 

As soon as Jensen had his orders, he scrambled up onto his knees, reached behind himself to take Jared’s huge cock in his hand, and then sank down onto it.  They both groaned when Jared bottomed out; his cock filling Jensen up so full and so perfectly.  Despite his earlier prep, the slide still burned, lighting Jensen up from the inside out but he liked it, _relished_ the heat of it…it made him feel alive. 

 

‘ _God,_ so fucking tight baby,’ Jared moaned, pushing a little at Jensen’s hips to get him to move.   Jensen took the hint and rose up again, until only the head of Jared’s cock remained inside him, before he dropped back down.  He lifted up again before sinking down at a slightly different angle, his body leaning forwards slightly; he moaned, his chin hitting his chest, when he felt Jared’s cock rub up against his prostate.  Now that he’d found what he was looking for, Jensen set up a hard rhythm, as fast as he could go with his baby bump, making sure that Jared’s cock hit that special place every single time.

 

He could feel Jared’s hands all over his body, stroking reverently over his belly, pinching and rubbing at his nipples, caressing down his sides.  It was incredible; it felt like he was Jared’s entire world right then and Jensen just couldn’t get enough.  He picked up the pace, riding harder and faster, sweat dripping down the back of his neck and pooling at the base of his spine, ‘Jay…’ he gasped, ‘I need to…I need… _please_ …’

 

‘Just a little longer.  Come on baby, keep going,’ Jared’s hands were gripping his hips again, lifting Jensen up off his cock and pulling him back down hard every time. 

 

Jensen panted and writhed, until he just couldn’t take it anymore, he felt like he was gonna fly apart, ‘Jay…I need to come, can I please…’

 

‘Yes, baby, you can come,’ Jared flicked off the cock ring and Jensen screamed and came all over his belly and Jared’s chest.  While Jensen was still trying to get this brain back online, Jared heaved him up off his cock, and flipped him onto his back.  Jensen gasped, his channel still sensitive, when Jared slammed back into him, pumping his hips hard and fast.  ‘Such a good boy, so good for me,’ Jared panted as he pounded into Jensen, chasing his own orgasm.  ‘Took your punishment so good, showed me that you’re mine, you _are_ mine right, Jensen?’

 

Jensen moaned, half pleasure, half pain, as Jared continued to thrust into him, ‘Yours, always, yours.’  Jared cursed and came deep inside Jensen, filling him up and marking him as his.

 

‘Yeah, you’re mine.  Never gonna let you go.’  Jared pulled out and made his way up the bed.  He lay down on his back and pulled Jensen into his side, his arm curling possessively around Jensen’s shoulder.   Jensen just closed his eyes, a smile on his lips; he was absolutely fine with that. 

 

NEXT.

  



	7. Chapter Seven.

** Chapter Seven. **

 

Jensen pottered around the kitchen, grabbing the things he needed to make a sandwich for lunch…bread…ham…fruit loops.  Jared always gave him a slightly grossed out look whenever Jensen put those three things together but he had yet to comment on it, perhaps deciding it was best to stay silent on the subject.  That was probably wise; Jensen’s hormones had been all over the place lately and it was anyone’s guess how he would’ve reacted to Jared’s input – it could’ve ended with the plate being hurled at Jared’s head or, as was equally likely, it could’ve ended with Jensen curled up in their bed crying for the rest of the night.  Besides considering Jared’s ‘exotic’ tastes in the bedroom, Jensen really didn’t think the man was in any position to judge. 

 

But Jared wasn’t there now, judging or otherwise; he had left for an important meeting out of town that morning and Jensen didn’t expect him home till late, so he was going to have to amuse himself for a little while. 

 

Upon moving in with Jared, Jensen had signed up for some college classes, ones he was able to do online so he could stay home and care for the baby after she was born.  He hoped that they’d help him get a decent job once their little girl was finally old enough to go to school. 

 

Jensen was thinking about maybe becoming a teacher; he was pretty good with kids and his grades had been among some of the best in his year in high school.  Jared had told him that he thought Jensen would be great at it, but, really, Jensen wasn’t so sure.  The idea had stuck with him though and he found himself thinking about it sometimes; thinking about what subject he’d teach, what the kids would be like, how great it would feel to watch them learn and grow under his guidance.  It was a nice dream, and a year ago Jensen would never have thought it would become anything more than that, but if being with Jared had thought him one thing, it was that dreams really could come true.   

 

Even so, that was all years away; Jensen wanted to be at home with his baby for the first few years, he didn’t want her to be left with some random babysitter while both he and Jared went out to work.  Jensen had grown up knowing what it was like to not have loving parents and he would never put his baby through that. 

 

Jensen quickly made up his sandwich and walked into the lounge, plate in one hand, biology book in the other.  He sat down on the couch and nestled into the makeshift bed of blankets and pillows he’d put together earlier before flicking open his bio book to where he’d left off last.  He pulled out his pad and started making notes.

 

Jensen blinked his eyes open a couple of hours later to find the room in darkness.  He must’ve fallen asleep again; he’d been doing that a lot lately, much to his irritation.  He groaned and heaved himself up off the couch, taking a moment to balance himself, and walked over to turn the light on.  Just before he reached the switch though, Jensen heard a noise from the room next door.  He froze.  He knew that it wasn’t Jared; Jared would’ve woken him up as soon as he’d gotten home or, at least, carried Jensen upstairs to bed.  No, whoever was in their kitchen didn’t want Jensen to know they were there.

 

Fighting down his fear, Jensen quickly and silently made his way upstairs to their bedroom.  He crossed the room and opened the closet door before disappearing inside.  He stayed there for a few moments, trying to calm himself down, before he remembered the baseball bat Jared kept under their bed; Jensen wasn’t a fighter, never had been, but maybe he could scare the intruder off with it.  But as soon as he moved towards the closet door, Jensen felt his rounded stomach and realised that he couldn’t risk it.  He couldn’t risk either of them getting hurt; he would never forgive himself if something happened to his little girl because he was reckless.  Jensen sighed and sagged back against the wall; hopefully he could stay hidden until the burglar left or until Jared got home. 

 

Jensen grabbed his cell phone and dialled Jared’s number.  He held his breath as the phone rang and prayed Jared would pick up; his boyfriend had to know that Jensen wouldn’t call him unless it was an emergency.  He cursed silently when Jared’s phone went to voicemail, ‘Jay…’ he whispered as his eyes darted to the closet door, his voice was barely audible but it still felt too loud in the quiet of the house.  ‘There’s…there’s someone in the house, I…I need you to come home.’

 

Jensen’s breath hitched when he heard the bedroom door creak open and heavy footsteps land on the wooden floor.  He held his breath as he heard the person walk towards the closet.  A moment later, the door was yanked open and Jensen shrank away, curling protectively around his stomach.  Once he’d finally gathered the courage to look up, he wished that he hadn’t. ‘Dad?’ he breathed, his throat tight with shock; Jensen had never expected to see the man again, let alone have him break into their house.  

 

‘Heard you were back in town, boy.  Thought we had some unfinished business to take care of,’ the man’s gaze fell on Jensen’s stomach. 

 

‘No…no…’  Jensen pushed up from his crouch; he had to get away, had to get to Jared, but his father just shoved him back down to the floor. 

 

‘Yes Jensen.  We’re gonna get rid of that abomination and then you’re going someplace where they can teach you to be a real man,’ his father growled, grabbing Jensen’s arm in a tight grip and pulling him to his feet.  The man pushed Jensen in front of him towards the bedroom door and Jensen saw his only opportunity to escape and broke out into a run.  

 

He didn’t get more than three steps before his ankle caught on something – his father’s foot.  Jensen’s right arm shot out, at the last moment, to break his fall so that he wouldn’t land on his stomach.  It hurt like a bitch and Jensen was pretty sure that he’d, at least, sprained his wrist but he could worry about that once he’d gotten away.  Jared would take him to the doctor and it would all be fine. 

 

Jensen was just about to make a break for the door again when suddenly something was pressed to his face.  A sweet, cloying scent filled his nose and Jensen knew immediately what it was and held his breath.  He clawed at the hand pressing the cloth tight to his face but to no avail, his father was a relentless, unmoveable force behind him.  He held on through Jensen’s weakening struggles until, finally _,_ Jensen’s survival instincts kicked in and he was forced to take a deep breath.  He tried to fight it, tried to keep his eyes open, but all too soon the world drifted away.

  
  
NEXT.

  
 


	8. Chapter Eight.

 

** Always Expect the Unexpected. **

 

** Chapter Eight.  **

 

Jensen awoke to a strong, antiseptic smell stinging his nose.  Wrinkling his nose in distaste, he opened his eyes, only to snap them shut instantly when the room spun around violently and Jensen almost brought up his lunch.  He took several deep breaths to steady himself as he desperately fought the urge to throw up, and once he was sure he could open his eyes without his stomach revolting, he risked a look around the room.  The first thing Jensen noticed was the cart full of medical equipment parked over by the door but as his gaze drifted around the rest of the room, he saw charts and diagrams plastered all over the walls, a doctor’s coat draped over the stool next to him, an ultra-sound scanner pushed into the corner. 

 

_‘We’re gonna get rid of that abomination.’_

 

_Oh god, no._

 

Panic shot through him, turning his stomach to ice and blurring his vision, and Jensen moved to stand up, to run.  But he couldn’t.  He stared in disbelief at the black straps trapping his wrists tightly against the bed beneath him.  A frantic look down his body confirmed that his ankles were locked down too, the black straps standing out starkly against the pale skin of his ankles.  Jensen wanted to scream, to cry out for help, but he couldn’t get his voice to work.  Nor could he tear his eyes away from the flimsy hospital gown covering his body and the way his legs were spread wide with his knees bent up towards his chest.  Leaving him open and exposed. 

 

_Helpless._

 

Jensen heard a sound behind him and he craned his neck around to see what it was; there was another man in the room, washing his hands at the sink behind Jensen’s bed.  Jensen felt another wave of nausea roll through him, one that had nothing to do with the drugs his dad had knocked him out with. 

 

Jensen jumped when the door slammed open and his father walked into the room.  The older man didn’t even look at Jensen as he took hold of the cart and wheeled it over to his son’s bed.  Jensen backed away as much as his restraints would allow, ‘No wait…please dad…you can’t do this…she…she’s you’re granddaughter.’

 

His father turned blazing eyes on him then and Jensen knew that had been the wrong thing to say.  The man grabbed Jensen’s upper arm in a grip tight enough to bruise, ‘That _thing_ is not an Ackles.’

 

Jensen gasped, surprisingly hurt by the cruel words aimed at his child, but was saved from having to comment as a deep voice rumbled through the room, ‘No, she’s a Padalecki.’  There was the loud sound of flesh hitting flesh followed by a dull thud as the doctor hit the floor.  Jensen tried to see past his father’s bulk but it was too difficult while he was still tied to the bed; it didn’t matter though, he didn’t need to see his rescuer to know that it was Jared.  Jared would always come for him.

 

His boyfriend continued in a low, angry tone, ‘And so is Jensen.  You never treated him like he deserved to be treated, so you don’t get to keep him; he’s mine now.’ 

 

Then Jared was by his side and Jensen could finally see him.  And just like that the tension straining Jensen’s muscles drained away, leaving him exhausted and on the verge of relieved tears; he’d never been more glad to see anyone in his life.  Jared’s eyes were dark with barely concealed rage as he stared at the hand gripping Jensen’s arm.  ‘And if you don’t get your filthy hands off my fiancé in the next five seconds, you’re gonna be eating your meals through a straw for the rest of your miserable life.’ 

 

Jensen’s father tore his hand away from Jensen so fast, he was surprised the man’s fingers didn’t leave a friction burn on his skin.  But his father clearly wasn’t done as he turned furious eyes on the taller man, pointing a finger at Jared.  ‘ _You.  You_ made my son into this; you turned him into…into a little _bitch_.  This is all your fault.’

 

Huh, his father was clearly more stupid than Jensen had ever suspected; Jared could take the man apart before Alan even _thought_ about raising a hand to stop him and from the look on Jared’s face, his boyfriend was about a second away from doing just that.  So pissing him off even more…not smart.

 

Jared was across the room so fast that Jensen could barely track the movement – one moment, he was by Jensen’s side, the next he had Jensen’s father shoved up against the wall, one hand clamped around his neck, ‘What did I _just_ say?  You really that fucking stupid, Ackles, that you don’t think I’ll fuck you up if you talk about him like that?’

 

Jensen’s dad whimpered pathetically before going completely still in Jared’s strong grasp.  Jensen wasn’t sure whether it was the show of brute strength or the fear of Jared handing his ass to him that had made the man finally back down, Jensen was just glad that he had. Obviously sensing victory, Jared dropped the older man to the floor and wiped the hand that had held Alan against the wall on his jeans, ‘Now get the fuck out of here before I decide that you need a lesson in how to treat your son properly.’

 

Alan Ackles struggled to his feet, his cheeks red with embarrassment and, Jensen suspected, more than a little anger at being humiliated by a man half his age. And a gay man at that.  But he moved to the door just the same; even he wasn’t stupid enough to think that Jared was kidding about teaching him a lesson if he refused. 

 

Jensen’s father didn’t look back as he made his way to the door but just before he walked through it, Jared called, ‘And if you come near him again, I swear to _God_ that I will hunt you down and I won’t let you off so easily, you understand?’  Jensen heard his father’s mumbled assent before the door opened and he presumably walked through.  Jensen didn’t know though, he wasn’t looking over there; he only had eyes for Jared who was finally making his way back over to Jensen’s side.  Where he belonged.

 

A groan echoed through the room and Jared muttered, ‘Out,’ not taking his eyes off Jensen for a moment.  Jensen frowned in confusion before he remembered the doctor that Jared had taken out before he’d approached Jensen’s father.  As soon as Jared reached Jensen, he quickly began unstrapping him from the bed.  Once free, he pulled Jensen into his arms, whispering, ‘Are you okay?  Is the baby…’

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s back, holding on tight, ‘We’re fine, Jay, both of us.’  He pulled back just enough to grab hold of Jared’s hand and place it on his stomach, over their child.  Jared let out a long sigh of relief and Jensen felt the tension leave his boyfriend’s shoulders, ‘How did you find us?’

 

‘I got your message just as the meeting was letting out and I heard your conversation with your dad.  I drove home as fast as I could and paid your brother a little visit.  And let’s just say, your dad’s totally wrong about which of his sons is a little bitch; your bro folded almost as soon as I walked through the door.  Told me everything before I even laid a hand on him.  Fucking pussy.’  Jared stepped back and helped Jensen to his feet, ‘I’m sorry, Jen but your family’s fucking crazy.’

 

Jensen stepped into Jared’s body, letting the older man wrap his arms around him again, ‘They’re not my family anymore, Jay, you are.  And the baby.  That’s the only family I need.’  Jared nuzzled against the side of his neck and now that the danger was gone and they were safe, Jensen’s mind finally registered something odd Jared had said earlier, ‘Fiancé?’

 

Jared pulled away slightly, looking unsure for the first time since Jensen had met him, ‘Uh…yeah.  I was gonna ask you this weekend, had a restaurant booked and everything, but I guess…it just slipped out.’  He sighed and dropped to one knee, holding out a small velvet box to Jensen, ‘This is probably _the_ worst time to do this but I nearly lost you today and that…that would’ve been the end for me.  I don’t wanna wait another minute to do this…so here goes.’  He took Jensen’s hand in his, a slight smile on his face as he looked up into Jensen’s wide eyes, ‘I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side, Jensen Ackles, will you marry me?’

 

Jensen was completely stunned; utterly unable to process what was happening.  He reached forward a shaking hand to take the small box from Jared before flicking it open with his thumb.  He stared down at the two platinum rings nestled together inside; they were simple, elegant…perfect.  A smile grew on his face even as tears filled his eyes; he couldn’t believe this was happening, couldn’t believe that he got to keep Jared forever.  He hauled Jared up from his crouch and threw his arms around him, the box still clutched in his hand.  ‘Of course I’ll marry you.  I love you, and I love our baby, more than anything in the whole word, so yes.  A thousand times yes.’

 

Jared hugged him back and Jensen could hear the smile in his voice when he said, ‘Thank God ‘cause I’m not sure what I would’ve done if you’d said no.’  He paused for a moment before adding, ‘Probably would’ve just locked you in the basement and spent all my time persuading you with round after round of mind-blowing sex till you said yes.’  Jared nipped at the side of Jensen’s neck, his hands drifting down Jensen’s back to squeeze his ass.

 

Jensen chuckled, squirming a little in Jared’s hold, ‘You don’t have a basement.’  Jared grinned and Jensen felt excitement pool in his belly at the dark smirk on his boyfriend’s face and the teasing light in his eye that promised all sorts of dirty things.  Then seeing an opportunity to have the upper hand for once, Jensen put on his most innocent face and said, ‘Although, I could say no and we could have the round after round of mind-blowing sex if you want.’

 

Jared growled and pulled him close, ‘Nope, you said yes, you can’t take it back.’ 

 

Jensen sighed dramatically and stepped out of Jared’s arms, pretending to walk away. ‘It’s such a shame that you don’t wanna have lots and lots of sex with me…oh well.’

 

Jared grabbed his wrist and dragged him back, even closer than before, ‘Oh baby, if you think I’m letting you out of bed at all over the next two days, you are very much mistaken.’  Even though there was amusement and more than a little teasing clear in Jared’s voice, Jensen had no doubt that the man intended to follow through on his promise. 

 

Feeling wicked, Jensen broke away from Jared for real this time and ran to the door, stopping for just a moment to look over his shoulder, ‘Bring it on, big boy.’  And yeah it might’ve sounded like a line from a bad porno but it got the desired result.  Jared’s eyes darkened in lust this time and he rushed past Jensen, grabbing his hand and all but dragging him from the clinic, not even sparing the nurse at the desk a glare before they left. 

 

Three days later, Jensen was sprawled across their huge mattress, a dopey smile on his face as Jared chuckled, leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before he left for work.  

 

Totally fucking worth it.

 

NEXT.

  
 


	9. Chapter Nine.

 

** Always Expect the Unexpected. **

 

** Chapter Nine. **

 

Jensen had a bag of ornately printed invitations and wedding favours in one hand, a bag of teddies and baby suits (he didn’t care what Jared said; a baby could never have enough cute onesies) in the other and two freshly pressed tuxes folded over crook of his arm as he made his way through the crowded mall.  The wedding was two weeks away and Jensen was anxious to get everything organised and ready; he wanted it to be perfect, _needed_ it to be perfect for Jared. 

 

He was headed to the wedding planners to go over the last of the arrangements when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him inside one of the shops.  Jensen yelped and almost stumbled but large hands caught him and kept him on his feet.  Once he’d straightened himself out again, Jensen found Jared looking down at him, a wide grin on his face.  Despite the fact that Jared had almost made him face-plant the mall floor, Jensen couldn’t help but return the smile, Jared just had that effect on him.  ‘What are you doing here?  You’re supposed to be at work.’  He tried to sound reproachful, he really did, but he’d secretly wanted Jared to come with him to the planners today; this was his _and_ Jared’s wedding, he didn’t want to be the one to make all the decisions, this was about the both of them.

 

Jared shrugged, ‘Couldn’t concentrate,’ he placed his hands on Jensen’s hips, his smile becoming more earnest, more intimate, ‘I missed you.’

 

Jensen felt something warm unfurl in his stomach at Jared’s words and he couldn’t help the pleased, little smile that broke out, ‘You saw me five hours ago, Jay.’

 

Stepping forwards, Jared’s grin was back, accompanied by a teasing twinkle in his hazel eyes, ‘See, that was far too long for us to be apart, no _wonder_ I was suffering withdrawal symptoms.’ 

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and slapped Jared playfully on the arm, ‘Don’t be…’  Jensen’s voice trailed off as his eyes caught on one of the shelves behind Jared, his jaw dropping open in shock when he realised where they were… ‘Cock n’ Bull.’ 

 

‘No, Jared.  We’re shopping for the wedding day, _not_ the wedding night,’ he hissed as he shoved his fiancé towards the door.  Despite the fact that this was by no means the first time they’d been in there, Jensen could feel the familiar blush creeping onto his cheeks as Jared ignored his protests and pulled him deeper into the shop.  He closed his eyes in embarrassment as he was dragged past a rather graphic display of dildos and butt plugs.  

 

Once they’d made it to one of the more secluded areas of the shop, _(oh god, was that…was that a whip?)_ , Jared stopped and pulled Jensen tight against his chest, nuzzling at his neck, ‘The whole _point_ of the wedding is the wedding night, baby.’

 

As amazing as Jared’s hands felt stroking down his spine, his fingers digging in with just the right amount of pressure to get Jensen going, Jensen forced himself to push the taller man away. He couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that maybe their marriage didn’t mean as much to Jared as it did to him.  It must’ve shown on his face because Jared frowned in confusion, for a moment, before the man’s expression cleared and he rolled his eyes fondly at Jensen, ‘I didn’t mean it like that, Jen.  You know how much I love you, how much I want to be married to you, but the wedding’s not the important part for me.  The only bit I care about is that, at the end of the day, you’ll be wearing my ring and I’ll being wearing yours, showing everyone that we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives.’  His hand dropped to Jensen’s stomach, ‘ _And_ I want our baby to have a proper family.’

 

Jensen smiled; as much as he loved the hot, passionate side of his fiancé, Jensen might just have loved this side of Jared even more.  He placed his hand over Jared’s, ‘We _are_ a family Jay.  I don’t need a ring to tell me that.’

 

Jared nodded, staring at where their hands were linked over their child, ‘You’re right.  But this way, everyone else knows it too.’

 

‘Jay…’ Jensen whispered.  He moved in to kiss to his fiancé but stopped just before their lips met when he felt a strange jolt between his legs.  He shifted uncomfortably, instantly becoming aware that the seat of his pants was wet.  Jensen blushed furiously at the thought of wetting himself; he never had, not once through his whole pregnancy but the baby had been hell on his bladder these past few weeks, sending him in search of a bathroom every fifteen minutes so maybe…maybe he’d had an accident.  _In public_. 

 

He blushed even deeper when he noticed Jared staring at him in shock as the wet patch spread down his legs.  ‘Baby?’

 

‘Jared, I don’t…’ Jensen could feel humiliated tears pricking at his eyes but he tried to blink them back; he was _not_ going to burst into tears in the middle of an adult sex shop, he just wasn’t…Chris would never let him hear the end of it…hormones or no. 

 

‘It’s alright, it’s okay,’ Jared said soothingly, stroking his hand down Jensen’s face.  Jensen instantly leaned into the touch once he realised that Jared sounded neither angry nor embarrassed of him.  ‘It’s okay.  Your water just broke, you understand what that means, baby?’

 

_Huh?_

 

His water had broken?  No, that couldn’t be right; the baby wasn’t due until after the wedding.  Jared had booked them a private room at one of the best male pregnancy clinics in the country for the 11th – that was in _three weeks’ time_ when Jensen was actually due.  Not _now._   ‘No…no…but the wedding…the planners…the clinic…,’ Jensen stammered as he looked up at Jared with wide, frightened eyes, ‘It’s not time…I…I’m not ready.’

 

‘You are, Jensen, everything’s going to be just fine.’  Jared had his phone out and was calling an ambulance as he coaxed Jensen to sit down on a penis shaped chair.  Jensen would’ve laughed at how ridiculous the situation was had he not been so terrified.  He sat gently rubbing his stomach, trying to reassure himself and his little one that everything was going to be okay. 

 

Jared looked calm and collected as he stood talking on his phone and Jensen focused on that; his fiancé would take care of everything, just like he always did.  Jared finally hung up and was by Jensen’s his side in an instant, kneeling down next to him and stroking his arm softly.  Jensen looked down at his fiancé, his eyes falling on the cell now stashed in Jared’s front shirt pocket and a terrible thought hit him.

 

‘Oh my God! Did you just tell the ambulance we were in ‘Cock n’ Bull?’’ Jensen all but yelled, unable to keep the panic out of his voice.  Jared pursed his lips together, clearly trying to not to grin, but he really wasn’t all that successful.  Jensen glared at him for a moment before pointing his index finger at his fiancé and telling him in no uncertain terms, ‘We are _not_ telling anyone about this.’   The mischievous glint in Jared’s eyes said different, though, and Jensen was about to chew him out about it when a sharp pain ripped through his abdomen. 

 

He groaned, wrapping his arms around himself and squeezing his eyes tightly shut, as he tried to breathe through it.  The pain only lasted a couple of seconds and when it had past, Jensen opened his eyes again to find Jared’s smirk gone, replaced by an earnest look of concern.  ‘Contraction,’ he panted, which lessened some of the panic in Jared’s eyes but the concern still remained. 

 

It wasn’t long until the paramedics arrived, manoeuvring a red faced Jensen up onto a gurney and out of the store.  Jared walked out next to them, easy as you please, as if his lover hadn’t been sat next to one of the biggest dildos on the planet when he’d been loaded up onto the gurney.  Jensen wasn’t entirely sure he would ever stop blushing after that. 

 

 

NEXT.

  
 


	10. Chapter Ten.

  
 

** Always Expect the Unexpected. **

 

** Chapter Ten. **

 

Jensen’s nerves increased three fold on the trip to the hospital, tying his stomach in knots.  He knew what to do, he knew what was happening; they’d been to all the classes and all the doctors’ appointments but none of that had prepared him for actually going through this.  ‘Cause things…’cause things went wrong all the time and this was one time in Jensen’s life when that just couldn’t happen.  So it wasn’t the pain that brought tears to Jensen’s eyes and had him desperately trying to calm his increasingly panicked breathing, it was the possibility that something might happen to his baby girl. 

 

‘Hey, hey, it’s alright, baby, everything’s gonna be fine.’  Jensen turned tear filled eyes on Jared, his vision slightly blurry now.  He wiped his nose on the back of his hand and had a brief moment to think how disgusting that probably looked, then he decided that it was gonna a whole lot worse before this was all over and dismissed it, ‘How do you know that?’

 

Jared smiled and shrugged, ‘Because people give birth every day, Jen.  Normal, ordinary people.  And you’re special, _amazing_ , so if they can do it, there’s no way you’re not gonna be able to do it too.’  And he looked so sincere, so _sure,_ that Jensen couldn’t even say anything back, his throat choked and tears terribly close now.  He gripped Jared’s hand tighter, hoping the older man knew what the words meant to him. 

 

****

 

As soon as the paramedics pushed Jensen through the hospital doors, Jared’s parents were there.  Sherri Padalecki pulled Jared into a hug, a wide grin on her face, and Gerald stood by her side, looking equally happy.   When Sherri had finally released Jared with a quick kiss on the cheek, she came over to Jensen’s side and took his hand, ‘How you doing, Sweetie?’ 

 

He’d _just_ managed to get his tears under control, but the genuine affection in Sherri’s voice got him going again…damn freaking hormones.  Jared’s family had been so kind to him; they’d treated him with more care than his own family had ever shown him.  ‘I’m fine,’ his said, his voice thick.

 

Sherri rolled her eyes fondly, ‘Sweetheart, you’re having your first baby, you are _not_ fine.’  She stroked back the sweaty hair from his forehead, ‘And that’s okay.  You’re allowed to be scared, we’re all here for you.  Jared isn’t going to let anything happen to you.’  And while those were all things Jensen had known from the start, coming from Sherri they sounded so much better.  He didn’t know whether it was because she’d been through this herself or because she acted like his mom but her words reassured him in a way no-one else’s had. 

 

He smiled slightly and admitted, ‘Yeah, I…I’m a little scared.’  His smile instantly became a grimace when another contraction swept through him.  ‘And those really hurt,’ he whispered once it had passed. 

 

Sherri smiled sympathetically, stroking through his hair, ‘I know honey but, just remember, it’ll all be worth it in the end.’

 

And that was something Jensen definitely _did_ know; when he finally had his little girl in his arms, he knew that all the pain, everything that had happened over the last year, would’ve been worth it.  He was just about to tell her that when ‘JENSEN!’ rang out through the emergency room and cut him off.

 

Jensen struggled to sit up on the gurney, turning his head to the voice, and saw Chris running towards them.  He couldn’t bite back a grin when Chris crashed into one of the nurses, sending her cart flying across the corridor and everything on it onto the floor.  He watched Chris apologise profusely and try to help her clean up, but, in his haste, he was only managing to hinder her efforts.  Eventually, his best friend gave up, red faced and quelled by her scowl, and set a course for Jensen again.  He had never seen Chris flustered before, it was kind of cute.

 

Finally Chris made it to Jensen’s side, asking a little breathlessly, ‘How you doing, man?’

 

‘I’m good, what are you doing here?’

 

‘Jay called me.’  Jensen smiled at that, _of course he did_.  He looked over at his fiancé, who was now talking to his father, while sneaking glances over at Jensen every now and again.  Checking.  Jensen caught the man’s eye and put as much thanks into his gaze as he could; he wasn’t sure if it had worked but Jared smiled and nodded before turning back to his dad so Jensen hoped that it had.

 

****

 

Once they made it to Jensen’s room, his bed was wheeled into the centre and Chris took a seat by his bed, ‘So…Cock n’ bull, huh?  That’s an… _interesting_ choice.’

 

Jensen groaned and this time it had nothing to do with the contractions, ‘He _told_ you?  We…we weren’t _inside_ , we….were on our way to the wedding planners, and we just _happened_ to be outside when it started,’ he lied, trying to keep from blushing at the thought of anyone knowing they’d been in there.  The disbelieving look on his best friend’s face told him that Chris didn’t buy the lie for a second. 

 

But before Chris could say anything more or, y’know, burst out laughing like he clearly wanted to, Jensen cried out in pain, his hands fisting in the covers over his body.  Jared was by his side in an instant, his hand on Jensen’s forehead, ‘Breathe, baby, just like in the classes.’  Jensen wanted to snap at him and say, _‘Yeah, well in the classes something the size of a melon wasn’t trying to push its way out of my ass!’_ but he restrained himself…just. 

 

Their doctor came over then and smiled at him; she’d been with them since Jensen’s very first appointment and had been amazing since then.   She’d answered all his stupid questions, taken all of Jared’s crazy calls at two in the morning, and hadn’t even batted an eyelid when Jensen had taken three buses to her office the first time the baby had kicked, frantic that something had been wrong.  ‘How are you doing, Jensen?’

 

‘I…I’m okay,’ he rasped, already feeling exhausted and dreading the next contraction.  He squeezed Jared’s hand for support. 

 

‘Good.  Alright, I’m just gonna take a look at you now; see how far along we are, okay?’  Jensen nodded, closing his eyes when he felt the doctor push up his robe. 

 

He’d been so embarrassed in his first exam, thinking about someone he didn’t know looking at him, _down there,_ but while he still felt a little uncomfortable about it, he was more than used to it by now.  ‘Right, I think we’re good to go actually; we’ll take you down the hall to the birthing suite and get this show on the road.’  Dr. Niven grinned, tapping Jensen gently on the knee and pulling his robe back down.  Jensen swallowed nervously; he hadn’t expected everything to move along so fast.  Hell, he hadn’t expected this to happen _at all_ for another couple of weeks at least.

 

‘You still coming Jared?’  The doctor asked and Jensen looked up at his fiancé just as another contraction ripped through his abdomen.  He couldn’t help but tear his hand way from Jared’s and press it to his stomach. 

 

When Jensen opened his eyes again, Jared was wiping the tears off his cheeks.  The man whispered a soft, ‘Of course,’ before he took hold of Jensen’s hand again, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it as the orderlies took the breaks off Jensen’s bed and prepared to wheel him away.    

 

‘WAIT!’  Then Chris was beside Jensen again, pulling him into a hug, ‘Good luck, man.’

 

Jensen nodded, biting his lip as the orderlies started to wheel him away.  ‘It’s alright, baby, everything’s gonna be alright,’ Jared said soothingly, running his hand through Jensen’s hair. 

 

‘I…I’m scared,’ Jensen’s breath hitched, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

‘I know you are, Jen, but I’m here and you know I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you or the baby.’  Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s stomach. 

 

‘O…okay.’  Jensen said quietly when they finally made it to the birthing suite.  

 

NEXT.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had a baby nor been in the room when someone has so all my info came from the net...


	11. Chapter 11

  
** Always Expect the Unexpected. **

 

** Chapter Eleven. **

 

The doctor sat Jensen up on the bed, bending his knees and pushing his legs apart.  He scrunched his eyes up and tried to breathe through the next searing contraction; it felt like someone was slicing him open and Jensen bit his cheek to keep from screaming.

 

‘It’s okay Jensen,’ Dr. Niven said soothingly from between his legs.  ‘I want you to do the breathing exercises we practiced okay.  You’re about nine cms now so when you feel like you wanna push, I want you to just go with it alright?’  He nodded; he did want to push, felt like he _needed_ to, so when the next contraction came along, he did. 

 

It hurt.  It hurt like nothing Jensen had ever experienced and he cried out, grabbing blindly for Jared’s hand.  It didn’t matter that he had his eyes tightly closed and that he couldn’t see his fiancé because Jared grasped his failing hand and held it tightly between both his own.  ‘I love you, Jensen, I love you so much,’ he heard the man whisper next to him. 

 

Another contraction hit and Jensen pushed again, the tears gathered in his eyes now slipping down his cheeks; it felt like he was being torn apart, ‘J…Jred?’ 

 

‘I’m here, baby, I’m right here,’ Jared kissed Jensen’s knuckles, ‘Keep going, you’re doing great.’

 

Jensen nodded and focused on Jared, focused on the soft words of love and encouragement being whispered into his ear as he fought to push their child from his body. 

 

It felt like it was never ending but, eventually, when Jensen was almost too tired to push anymore, Dr. Niven told him that the next push would be his last.  One more push and it would all be over.  Taking a deep breath, Jensen let his head fall back against the pillow as he squeezed Jared’s hand and pushed with everything he had left. 

 

Jensen felt his baby slip from his body and he slumped back against the bed, completely drained and just about ready to fall asleep right then. 

 

But then a plaintive cry filled the room and Jensen’s eyes snapped open again, his exhaustion forgotten.  He saw Dr. Niven holding a bundle in her arms and Jensen stared in wonder at his baby.  ‘It’s a girl, just like you thought,’ she smiled, placing the bundle in Jensen’s arms. 

 

Jensen nodded, feeling fresh tears well in his eyes as he looked down at the beautiful face of his child.  He ran his finger down her chubby little cheek, marvelling at the softness, ‘Hey, Baby.’  Jensen let out a watery chuckle when the baby slowly brought her hand up to wrap around his finger - so tiny that it barely made it all the way round.  She was beautiful; dark, long lashes framing deep green eyes and a cute button nose so like Jared’s…she was perfect.  And she was his.  _Theirs._  

 

Jensen heard a chair scrape across the floor and a moment later, Jared was leaning over, wrapping his arm around Jensen’s shoulder and pulling him and the baby close.  Jared kissed Jensen on the temple, then turned his face to look down at the bundle in Jensen’s arms.  ‘She’s got your eyes, Jen.  She’s beautiful, thank you for giving me this,’ he cupped their daughter’s tiny face in one large palm.  ‘Thank you,’ he sounded just as choked up as Jensen felt and Jensen leaned further into his fiancé’s body. 

 

Jared shifted next to him and Jensen saw what the man was about to do and turned his face away quickly.  As much as he would like Jared to kiss him right then, he _always_ wanted Jared to kiss him, he was gross and sweaty so he pushed Jared away slightly, ‘I’m gross.’

 

Jared shook his head and without even the hint of a smirk, leaned in again and this time Jensen didn’t stop him; he just let himself be kissed.  And it was wonderful and perfect and Jensen had never felt so loved.  When Jared finally pulled back, he shook his head, ‘No, you’ve never looked more amazing.’  Jensen smiled a little and watched Jared kiss their daughter once on the forehead before he settled back in his chair. 

 

Jensen blinked back tears; he was _not_ going to cry again but…but looking down at the little baby in his arms and…and feeling his wonderful fiancé at his side he just…how did he ever get so damn lucky?

 

NEXT.

  
 


	12. Chapter Twelve.

  
 

** Always Expect the Unexpected. **

 

 

** Chapter Twelve. **

 

Jensen must have dozed off for a while because when he opened his eyes again, his baby was no longer in his arms and Jared wasn’t at his side.  He stretched his painful muscles and hoisted himself up in the bed so that he was sitting.  Then he turned towards the low hum of voices in the corner of the room and saw the Padaleckis and his fiancé all standing around the baby’s basinet. 

 

Jensen heard Sherri’s awe filled whisper, ‘She’s so beautiful.’

 

‘Yeah, she is,’ Jared replied and Jensen could hear the proud smile in the man’s voice.  ‘Just like her daddy,’ Jared added, and Jensen blushed even though no one was looking at him, even though no one even knew that he was awake.

 

Then the baby cried, a hitching distressed little sound that echoed through the room, and Jensen was climbing out of the bed before he’d even made the conscious decision to move.  His legs shook beneath him; he probably shouldn’t have been out of bed yet, but he just clasped his hand tightly around the bed frame, until he felt steadier, and then started to make his way across the room. 

 

When he reached Jared’s side, Jensen heard his partner’s sharp intake of breath, ‘What the hell are you doing?’

 

Jensen ignored him and reached down to pick his little girl up and cradle her against his chest.  Then he looked up at his fiancé, whose stern expression was somewhat ruined by the fondness that crept into his eyes as the baby quietened in Jensen’s arms.  ‘She was crying, Jay,’ Jensen said by way of explanation. 

 

Jared sighed in exasperation but there was anger in his voice when he said, ‘I know but I could’ve brought her to you, Jen.’  He reached forwards, tucking a strand of Jensen’s hair behind his ear, ‘You’re not supposed to be out of bed yet.’

 

‘I’m fine,’ Jensen reassured his fiancé as he made his way back to the bed.  Half way there though, he was thanking God that Jared was built like a line-backer when his legs suddenly gave out and Jared was there to wrap his arm around his waist and all but carry him back to the bed.  Jensen climbed back on, blushing guiltily as he did so and wincing slightly at the sharp pain in his ass. 

 

‘ _Sure_ you are.  Now stay put,’ Jared said, trailing his hand down Jensen’s cheek before stroking it over his baby’s head.

 

Jensen nodded; that was an easy order to follow now.  He had his baby in his arms and Jared by his side, there was no place that he would rather be.

 

‘Ugh, you two should come with a freaking warning label!’  Chris pushed his way through the nurses milling about the room to the other side of Jensen’s bed.  ‘Huh, she’s so small.  I was kinda expecting her to be yeti sized y’know, ‘cause of him,’ he waved a hand towards Jared.  ‘But she is pretty darn cute,’ he stroked a finger down the little girl’s nose and grinned when she snuffled and turned her face into Jensen’s chest.

 

‘Well, I’m glad you think so seeing as she’s your goddaughter and all,’ Jensen said, running his hand through his baby’s soft hair. 

 

‘Yeah I gue…wait…what?’  Chris stammered, his eyes wide as he looked between Jensen and Jared. 

 

‘You’re gonna be her godfather…I mean, if you want?’  Jensen asked, a little nervously this time given Chris’ shocked reaction; he’d thought that his best friend would be leap at the chance and there was no one that he would trust more to look after his baby if anything happened to him and Jared.  But Chris was a free spirit, liked to live by his own rules and on his own time, so maybe he didn’t want to have that kind of responsibility? 

 

‘If I…are you kidding me?  Of course I want to,’ Chris beamed at them.  ‘Does that mean I get to hold my goddaughter then?’  He asked, looking at Jensen, and, just for moment, Jensen wanted to say no; he wasn’t ready to let go of her yet but one glimpse of Chris’ hopeful face and he knew that he had to.

 

‘Um…okay…just…just be careful…hold up her head and…and she squirms a little so make sure you hold on tight but not too ti…’ 

 

‘I think he’s got it, Jen,’ Jared said, as he placed a gentle hand on Jensen’s shoulder.  And Chris had; when Jensen looked over, the man was cradling his baby like he held babies every day.  And they made a _really_ adorable picture together.  When Jensen turned back, he found Jared staring down at him, ‘You did so good, baby, I’m so proud of you.’

 

And for once, instead of being embarrassed by the compliment, Jensen felt proud; he and Jared had brought something so incredible into the world, ‘Yeah?’

 

‘Yeah,’ Jared whispered as he leaned down to kiss him again.  The mood was broken a moment later though when Jensen heard his baby cry.  Chris quickly brought her over and placed her back in Jensen’s arms.

 

‘I think she missed you, Jen,’ he said but didn’t look upset in the least.  ‘You did a great job there, Jen.’

 

Jensen stroked his thumb across his baby’s plump, little cheek, ‘I know.’ 

 

For a long time, Jensen just lay there, his baby in his arms asleep and Jared talking to his family, occasionally coming over to check on them both.  Chris, of course, was busy hitting on one of the nurses sorting out the baby’s next bottle, clearly incapable of letting such a prime opportunity for picking up a hot nurse pass him by. 

 

‘Abby,’ Jensen said quietly, gazing down at his daughter. 

 

In the relative quiet of room, everyone heard him and looked over.  ‘What, baby?’  Jared asked.

 

Jensen looked up at his fiancé, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from his beautiful little girl, ‘I think we should call her Abigail.’  Jensen had looked up a whole bunch of baby names in the past few weeks and that one seemed just right – Abigail, her father’s joy.  That was exactly what she was.

 

Jared smiled and walked over, looking down at the baby in Jensen’s arms, ‘I think you’re right.  Well Abigail Sherri Padalecki, welcome to the family.  I think you’re going to be spoilt rotten by your grandparents and godparents.’ Jared shot a look over at Chris, his brother Jeff and his parents before he added, with a soft smile, ‘But I _know_ you’re going to be loved, my angel.’  He looked at Jensen then, ‘I love you Jensen and I promise I will never stop loving you till the day I die, thank you so much for giving me this.’

 

Jensen swallowed, unconcerned by the tears running down his cheeks, and nodded.  He wanted to say, _‘No thank you.  Thank you for loving me, thank you for finding me, thank you for giving me Abby’_ but right then, he couldn’t find the words so he just looked up his at his fiancé, trying to put as much of his gratitude into his eyes as possible.    

 

Even as he tried to fight it, Jensen felt sleep taking over again and he couldn’t bite back a sleepy yawn.   He didn’t protest when Jared reached down and took Abby from him, ‘Sleep now, baby, we’ll be here when you wake up.’  And with one last look at his baby cradled in his fiancé’s arms, Jensen did.

 

****

 

Two weeks later, Jensen and Jared were married, with Abby settled in her basinet at their side, and Jensen finally had the family he’d always wanted.  It might have taken a long time and a lot of heartache to get him there, but he wouldn’t have changed a thing. 

 

When the reception was over and they’d said their tearful goodbyes, Jensen waited in the car while Jared loaded the baby into the back and then climbed in himself.  His _husband_  put the car in gear and pulled away, taking Jensen’s hand in his, as they drove off into their new life together. 

 

 It was finally just the three of them. 

 

Their perfect little family.

 

END.  

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone and thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos; they mean the world to me as always.
> 
> xx


End file.
